Miraculous Kingdom
by BassDS
Summary: Hawkmoth's repeated Akuma attacks have drawn the Heartless to Paris and into his control, placing Ladybug and Chat Noir in quite a pinch, helpless against the beings of darkness. But luckily for them, help arrives in the form of the carefree Sora alongside Donald and Goofy. But even then, will it be enough to free Paris from the darkness Hawkmoth has now brought upon the city?
1. Ch1 Unexpected Visitors

Hey everyone, BassDS back once again, and this time with a little...pet project so to speak.

I'm just going to lay the cards on the table: I am a DOWNRIGHT SUCKER for crossovers. You wouldn't believe all the ideas I have filtering through my mind, (and sometimes being at work helps. You do a lot of thinking standing around and moving to pass the time.) As such, within five days of being drawn into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, I was mixing it in with Kingdom Hearts, a series which I truly hold dear to me, as it really helped me out in my senior year when graduation was closing in; a bunch of worries and negative thoughts always looming around, until I played the games, and it was comforting.

So yeah, this little idea had been brewing in my head for the past week, and even though I desperately have another story to attend to, this idea would just NOT leave me alone. So you know what, screw it! Let's do it anyway! (Plus it's also the series' 14th anniversary! What perfect timing!)

I'm just hoping I can mesh in both series with the least amount of bumps possible. And also, for continuity's sake, I thought about it, and even though we don't know much of the beginning and of the first world, I've decided this will be a little detour prior to the first full world visit in Kingdom Hearts III. Might as well shake things up a bit before the actual stuff lands in front of us.

So, ladies and gentlemen, on with the show! The fun is just beginning!

...

Miraculous Kingdom

Ch.1 Unexpected Visitors

...

"Akuma after akuma, and still their Miraculous have yet to be mine!" Hawkmoth seethed in anger at the failed attempt of his latest akuma. He had hoped by creating another as soon as another one fell over the past several days, Chat Noir and Ladybug would become too tired out, leaving their Miraculous easy to take from them. But alas, things were not going as he planned.

"I need something more...Nooroo's power is just too limited." he groaned as he gripped his cane. "I MUST have the power I crave to fulfill my ambitions!"

As his anger grew, the room began to feel a bit cold, the butterflies fluttering around him now flew far away from him as a faint aura began to circle around his body; several black portals opening up around him as they gave way to small and large beings with glowing yellow eyes circling him, responding to the darkness and anger in his heart.

"What is this?" he pondered as he looked at the numerous creatures that surrounded him, astonished by their appearance as he looked at them, before noticing the dark aura now surrounding him. The creatures now moving closer, as if they were drawn to the energy radiating off of Hawkmoth.

"Did I call forth these creatures?" he asked himself as he raised his hand out, their heads looking up at him as he did do. "Hmm...very intriguing."

He looked around as more began to fill the room, surrounding him completely. Hawkmoth now realized that for whatever reason, destiny had bestowed upon him an army.

"Yes! Perfect!" he said as he pointed his cane toward the round window. "Now creatures, you WILL beckon to my call. Go forth and swallow the city! Draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir for me, so that their Miraculous shall be mine!"

...

In a back alley deep in the Parisian streets, a faint light lit the alleyway up as a portal opened in the air and dropped Sora, Donald and Goofy into the alleyway

"Ngh...Donald, mind getting off?" Sora groaned as the duck laid atop his back.

"Whoops. Sorry, Sora." Donald replied as he rolled off as the two got to their feet.

"Gosh, fellas, where do you think we're at?" Goofy pondered as he looked around.

"Hey, hear that?" Sora said as he walked toward the end of the alley and looked out at the sight before him, the sidewalks bustling with people as cars drove pass.

"Woah..." Sora said, astonished at the environment around him.

"Let's go ask around. Maybe we can find out where we are." Donald said as he began to walk away, but was grabbed by Sora as he dragged them back into the alley.

"Yea, I don't think that's such a good idea for you guys." Sora added.

"And why not?" Donald asked crossly as he looked up at him.

"Oh, I think I know. It's because there's a lot of people out there, and me an' Donald would probably cause a commotion, is that right, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy's right, Donald. I mean really, just imagine what people would do if they saw a walking, talking duck." Sora joked.

"Alright, point taken." Donald said reluctantly and a bit annoyed.

"Why don't I go and look around while you guys stay here? From the looks of it, I fit in better out there anyway, and I'll come back once I learn something."

"Ah, alright. Just don't be too long." Donald complained as he sat down on a cinder block.

"I won't guys. Just sit tight 'til I get back." Sora smiled as he made his way toward the streets.

...

"This place is pretty big..." Sora said to himself as he walked along the sidewalk. He had tried to talk to some people, but with his spiky hair and weird clothes, it looked to him that he didn't exactly fit in as well as he thought, and he was pretty much avoided.

"Well so much for asking around if people are just going to avoid me." he sighed as he began to hear screams cry out further down as it got his attention; people scrambling away from the large pyramid that he could see in the distance. Immediately, he dashed down the sidewalk and made his way toward the cries and found himself in front of the Louvre.

As he approached the pyramid-shaped building, he saw two figures, one clad in red with black spots, and the other in total black with their backs to one another as they were being surrounded by the black creatures.

"Heartless!?" he said as he dashed toward them.

"Something tells me these aren't your ordinary akumas, my lady?" Chat Noir said as he looked at them.

"Yeah, Chat, I kinda figured that out on my own. What do we do?" Ladybug asked as the Heartless began to surround them more.

"Look out below!" Sora cried as he jumped atop a light-post and propelled himself down into the circle of Heartless as he positioned himself in front of the two heroes. "You guys okay?"

"What are you doing! Get out of here, these things are dangerous!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"I'll be fine! Just leave them to me." Sora smiled as the Keyblade appeared in his hands, and began to swing towards the Neoshadows.

"Umm...what is going on here? Why is that guy holding a giant key?" Chat asked, a bit confused at the sight before him.

"Questions for later, kitty, right now we've got to clean this mess up." Ladybug said as she made her way towards the Heartless near Sora as he dispatched of a couple and used her yo-yo to wrap up the remaining ones and swung the mass towards Chat. "You're up to bat, kitty!"

"I was never one for baseball, but let's see if I can hit a home run regardless." he grinned as he extended his baton out and swung at the Heartless and shot them up into the air.

"Hey, you! Now's your chance!" Ladybug called out to Sora as he looked up at the ball of Heartless in the air as he tossed the Keyblade up towards the Heartless, vanquishing them all at once.

"And there goes that pest problem." Sora said as he raised his hand up and grabbed the Keyblade as it fell back down to him.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool." Chat said as he and Ladybug approached him.

"Save it, Chat." Ladybug said as he looked at Sora, very suspicious of him. After what happened with Volpina, she wasn't taking any chances. "Just who are you, and what is THAT?"

"Wait a minute..." Sora said as he eyed the two, studying their suits until it finally hit him. "You guys are superheroes!?" he gushed out.

"In the flesh." Chat replied, proud of his status.

"Quit avoiding the subject!"

Sora was taken aback a bit by Ladybug's demeanor. "I'm Sora, and as for this..." he said holding his hand up. "This is the Keyblade."

"Alright then, Sora..." she began again. "Me and Chat couldn't do anything about those akuma, yet you were able to take them out with ease. Mind telling me why that's the case?"

"Umm...akuma?" he muttered for a second. "Oh, you mean those Heartless."

"Heartless?" Chat asked confusingly before he heard his ring begin to beep. "Uh-oh...hey, my lady, I need to be going now." he said pointing to his ring.

"Go, Chat. I'll handle things here." she sighed.

"Later, dude." Chat waved at Sora before he set off before his transformation could disappear.

"Umm...I don't mind asking all your questions, but there is one thing I'd like to ask. Where...am I, exactly?"

"Were you dropped on the head or something?" she asked dumbfounded. "This is Paris."

"Well, I asked because me and my friends aren't exactly from around here, and we didn't have a clue where we were."

"And where exactly ARE you from?"

"Umm...well...mind coming with me?" Sora asked. "If I told you now, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Fine. Whatever. Lead the way." Ladybug said, still unsure of the strange boy.

...

Ladybug was just completely frozen at the sight before her. A talking dog and duck wearing clothes. She was sure she had to be dreaming.

"Hi there, name's Goofy."

"Donald Duck."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Ladybug looked on.

"See? We're not exactly from this world. That's why brought you to meet them, otherwise, I don't think you'd have believed a word I would have said." Sora grinned at Ladybug.

Ladybug was still immersed by the sight in front of her that she didn't notice her earrings beeping, and before she even realized it, her transformation ended and now in front of the three of them stood Marinette.

By the time she realized it, it was too late.

...


	2. Ch2 Debriefing

Hey everyone, BassDS back with a new chapter as we delve more into the story, course granted, not a lot will be happening here in this chapter, it's more for estalishing a friendship between Marinette and Sora, Donald and Goofy, and to give the other an insight on what the other person has done respectively. But hopefully for the next chapter, we can finally begin to throw in some more action, course I will say, Sora and the other will probably only be around for two more chapters after this, and then we'll round things out by having Riku and Mickey join in to end the story.

Either way, for those that have found this story, I hope you're liking it so far, as I'm doing my best to mesh and mix both series' the best I can, so I hope the result is satisfactory to your liking. Regardless, I'm honored by those who came around when this story first went up, and I'm sorry its taken a few days to get this chapter written. Such is life in the real world.

So with that out of the way, this is BassDS logging out, and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

...

Miraculous Kingdom

Ch.2 Debriefing

...

Sora, Donald and Goofy could only look on as the light around the girl faded, the red suit vanishing, and in it's place, revealing Marinette in her usual white tee and black over-shirt, accompanied with her pink pants.

"I would make a Chat pun right now, but I know how you feel about those." Tikki said as the kwami appeared next to her chosen.

"Thanks for not stooping to Chat's level, Tikki..." Marinette groaned as she looked at the three. "You guys were REALLY not suppose to see that..." she said as she rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out what to do now that her identity was pretty much thrown out the door.

"It's OK. We can keep a secret. Right guys?" Sora responded as he pulled Donald and Goofy closer as he smiled up at Marinette. "Besides, it's not like we'll be here long enough for us to accidentally slip up and say anything."

"I'd appreciate it...you have no idea what this would do to my personal life." she replied, feeling a bit relieved. "I'm Marinette."

Sora felt a gurgle down in his stomach as it groaned out for food. "And I'm hungry." he laughed a bit.

His laugh was soon followed by the same gurgle coming from Donald and Goofy as Marinette could only chuckled now that she feel somewhat at ease with the newcomers.

"Well, you three are in luck. My family owns a bakery and my papa is the best baker in Paris."

"As much as I enjoy my cookie-only diet, I can vouch for the pastries he makes." Tikki giggled as she landed atop Sora's head.

"Well, guess it's settled then." Sora flashed a grin as he placed his hands behind his head. "Just umm...how are we going to get there without freaking the entire city out?" he asked as he looked back and forth at his friends.

"Well, luckily for you, all the times I've patrolled with Chat have helped me memorize many of the alleyways here. I practically know Paris like the back of my head." she smiled.

...

Several twists and turns, along with at least one or two dead ends later, They finally reached the bakery, but before they could go any further, they had to find an easy way for Donald and Goofy to get up onto the roof that was connected to the shop's roof and Marinette's balcony, because they surely couldn't waltz through the front door without causing an uproar. Luckily, an accessible fire escape helped to provide a path for the two.

"Just make your way across the roof until you get to that spot right up there, and we'll meet up with you guys." Marinette said as she watched them climb up towards the roof.

"Gee, thanks, Mari." Goofy politely replied.

"Come on, Goofy, get moving!" Donald complained below him.

"Think they'll be okay?" Marinette asked.

"Ah, it's fine; they're always like this." Sora smiled as they waited until Donald and Goofy had made their way up the roof safely before heading towards the bakery entrance.

"Papa! I'm home!"

"Ah, hello dear, how was everything at school today?" Tom asked as he came in through the kitchen holding a large cake in his burly arms as he set it down on the counter.

"Oh you know school; same-old, same-old." she said sheepishly.

"Hmm...and who's this?" the man's attention was drawn to the boy with spiky-brown hair.

"Oh um...Hi, sir. My name's Sora." he answered as he waved lightly.

"Sora's...a...he's one of my pen pals. He's only in town for a few days, and I told him all about the bakery in my letters, and I said I'd give him a look around should he ever come by." Marinette managed to get out. It seemed like a believable lie; she didn't really like lying to her father, but what was she going to say? That this boy came from a different world? Ha, she'd be committed in an instant, or at the very least meet with a psychiatrist.

"Ah, well, welcome to my heart and soul, my boy. Nothing like the smell of fresh bread and pastries to lift one's mood. At least that's what I try to do everyday."

"Well from the way it smells, you're doing a good job of it." Sora replied happily.

"Anyway, we're heading up to my room to play a few games before he has to go to the hotel." Marinette chimed as she and Sora made their way upstairs.

"Have fun, you two." Tom replied as he went back to the kitchen.

As the two entered the 2nd floor, Sabine looked up from the countertop as she was drinking a small glass of tea. "Welcome home, dear. Oh...if I had known you was bringing a friend over, I would have made some snacks. And just what might your name be, dear?"

"Sora, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure, Sora."

"Oh, don't worry Mom, I brought Sora over to try some of Papa's pastries and play a few games is all." Marinette said as he effortlessly slipped the same excuse to her mother.

"Ah, well, I won't keep you then. Will you be staying for dinner, Sora?" Sabine asked.

"I'll have to pass this time. But thanks for the offer." Sora plucked up as Marinette walked him over to the stairs to her room.

"Listen, atop my bed is a trap door to the roof; you get Donald and Goofy in and I'll go grab a few things." she hushed to him as she opened the door for Sora to walk in and quickly closed it to go round up a few things to eat.

"Trap door, huh?" Sora pondered as he looked for where her bed was, only to have his attention drawn to Goofy's face pushed against the glass, leaving Sora to chuckle a bit as he got atop it and opened it up, letting the two of them drop into the room like a rock.

"Get off, Goofy!" Donald quacked as Goofy landed atop his back.

"Gee, sorry, Donald." Goofy said as he got up off of him and fixed his hat.

"Hey, keep it down, guys..." Sora hushed as he looked back down at the door before moving back to down the small set of stairs and looked around the room, his eyes being drawn to a wall covered in pictures of a blonde boy.

"Hmm...suppose who do you think that is?" Goofy asked as he looked on as well.

"No clue..."

"Maybe it's someone that she really likes, just like how you are with Kairi." Donald snickered lightly.

"Hey, can it, Donald!" Sora said blushing a bit.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing back at Master Yen Sid's place. We did kinda leave in a hurry." Goofy pondered.

"Kairi's strong; she'll be fine. She has to be, depending on how things play out." Sora lamented as he pulled out his lucky charm and looked at it. "Right, Kairi?"

"So, who wants snacks?" Marinette came up from below with a plate of food in hand and a six-pack of juice in the other.

Her question was met with an even louder roar coming from the stomachs of the three of them.

...

"So this world is only a small part of a bigger ocean of worlds, huh?" Marinette asked.

"Yea, pretty much. We've met some good friends out there too. We got to be pirates, fly around in the sky; we've even met Santa." Sora responded happily.

"Santa? Now I KNOW you're lying."

"Nope, it's all true. Sora's even on the Naughty List." Donald laughed as he thought back to their last venture in Halloween Town.

"It's not my fault! Riku's the one who told me Santa wasn't real when we were kids. If anything, I bet he's on that list too."

"Sounds like you guys have had a lot of fun. I've been around for 5000 years, and I didn't think there were other worlds." Tikki proclaimed. "I bet it would be great to see all those worlds."

"Yeah, it's nice out there." Sora smiled before he paused for a moment. "Wait, 5000 years!?" he cried out, making Donald and Goofy jump as Sora eyed the small kwami.

"Well, I suppose I don't exactly look it." admitted Tikki.

"I'll say..." Sora replied as he leaned back. "So, Marinette is able to become Ladybug because of you, then?"

"Correct. I look after and guide her like I've done all of my Ladybugs; and the same applies to Chat Noir's kwami."

"Although we have had a few close calls." Marinette added. "Sometimes Hawkmoth doesn't make things easy for us.

"Hawkmoth?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. We don't know much about him, or who he is. All we know is that he possesses a Miraculous of his own, and he wants Chat and mines to give him unlimited power. And to get them, he takes control of a person who has plenty of negative emotions inside and akumatizes them to do his bidding. Even some of my friends have been subjected to him." Marinette explained.

"Sounds like a total creep." Sora exclaimed. "Course to be honest, as things are right now, there's someone more dangerous out there right now."

"Someone more dangerous than Hawkmoth?" Tikki sounded worried.

"Master Xehanort." Sora nodded. "I don't know much about the guy himself...we've only ever encountered his Heartless Ansem, and his Nobody Xemnas. From what Yen Sid and Riku's told me, he wants to recreate all the worlds under his own rule, and to do it, he's trying to create something called the χ-blade. Either way, he's bad news, and we're trying to do what we can to stop him."

Marinette could only look on in disbelief. She had thought all she had to worry about in her life as Ladybug was dealing with Hawkmoth, but to know there was someone far more sinister out there was very unsettling.

"But don't worry." Sora said as he pulled Donald and Goofy close to him. "We always come out on top in the end." he smiled.

"Then you do your best, and I'll do mine." Marinette chimed as Sora reassured her things would be fine.

"I'm worried though..." Tikki spoke up. "Those things you call Heartless that Marinette and Chat Noir fought; we've never encountered them before, and I surely have never seen anything like them either. What could have caused them to appear here?"

"Heartless are drawn to the darkness in people's hearts, so maybe all the trouble this Hawkmoth fellow's caused is what's making the Heartless appear." Goofy said as he pondered about the situation.

"Think this guy's controlling the Heartless?" Sora asked Marinette as he looked back to her.

"They DID come after me and Chat, so it's a possibility."

"Speaking of which, who's that guy in the leather anyway?" Sora asked.

"My partner, Chat Noir. We fight the akuma together, though he can be a bit much...especially with his constant flirting." Marinette stated as she looked over to her picture-covered wall of Adrien. "But there's someone else I care about that already has my heart."

Sora looked over at the wall and studied the pictures of Adrien, and as he did, there was an odd thought that popped into his head...this guy in the pictures looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

...


	3. -Interlude-

Hey everyone, BassDS back once more, and yeah, I know, it's been a month since I last updated, but not without good reason. Mostly work getting in the way, but not only that, I wanted to take the time to try and plan the plot out more and stuff, because while I have replayed many scenarios for this story over and over in my head, point is, I pretty much jumped the gun on this story, and I'm not afraid to admit it; but hey, what are you suppose to do when you have such a good idea bouncing around in your head?

That and I wanted to be the first to write a Kingdom Hearts x Miraculous Ladybug crossover. So sue me.

So as such, during my month-long hiatus, I brainstormed like crazy to try and make the plot as competent as possible, and in the process, made a couple changes here and there, with one being extremely different from my original vision, but hey, we'll cross that bridge when we get to the second half of the story.

Chapter 3 is in the writing process at the moment, and after vanishing for a month, I feel bad for just leaving all the people who have taken an interest in the story hanging, so, why not make a small interlude chapter from the villain side of things that happens between the first two chapters, and maybe give you a little taste of what lies ahead with me and my (hopefully) ominous foreshadowing.

So without delay, I hope you all enjoy this small treat.

* * *

Miraculous Kingdom

-Interlude-

* * *

To say Hawkmoth was more than extremely irritated was an understatement. Finally, with the dark creatures he now had at his disposal, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been backed into a corner; they would have been worn down to nothing, and their Miraculous would have been his for the taken.

But the appearance of this boy wielding a giant key that could dispel away with the creatures he had come to control only seemed to infuriate him even more. It always seemed that whenever he had the upper hand, the two heroes could easily reverse the situation. Who was this boy, and was the weapon he wielded some sort of Miraculous he had no idea existed?

"I will not allow things to continue as they are...I am so close to my desires. I WILL NOT have anything get in my way. But before I can take Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous...that boy must be dealt with; his appearance had jeopardized everything. If the creatures cannot handle him, perhaps an akuma will suffice in dispatching of him." Hawkmoth pondered for a moment, only to have his train of thought be broken by a voice from behind him.

"One such as Sora will not falter that easily. He is not to be taken lightly." the voice called as Hawkmoth turned around to see a dark portal open up, and out from within came a hooded figure walking towards him. "And besides, I can't have you doing anything rash against him; for he is one of my vessels."

"How dare you enter my sanctuary!" Hawkmoth said as he rose his cane up to where the person's neck was, hidden by the hood. "I suggest you identify yourself; I will not have unexpected company within my domain. Unless you'd like me to dispose of you like I will that boy."

"Is that how you treat one who is offering to help? If so, you will surely fail against the Keyblade Master." he smirked as he rose his hand toward his hood, sliding it down to reveal his silver hair moving upwards, two long bangs on each side against his face, the color complementing his tan skin as his yellow eyes came into contact with the light blue orbs Hawkmoth possessed. "But to answer your question as for who I am...it is Xehanort."

"Keyblade?" Hawkmoth questioned, before removing his cane away from Young Xehanort's neck.

"Yes. The weapon he wields that is the key to defeating the Heartless; the very creatures that have come to beckon to the darkness in your heart. I will admit, I did not expect someone to actually control them as you have when I brought them to this world."

"These Heartless...you brought them here?" Hawkmoth asked intently. "Why so?"

"A simple diversion. Something to keep Sora occupied until my plans are ready to be set in motion."

"I'm afraid your 'diversion' in bringing him here is getting in the way of my desires, and I will not tolerate that." Hawkmoth boomed back. "If he remains here to defeat the Heartless, I will never be able to get my hands on the items I seek."

"That's why I've appeared before you. As the old saying goes, 'you scratch my back, and I shall scratch yours'. I just need him out of my way for a bit, then once things on my end are prepared, I'll gladly give him an incentive to leave this world and give chase after me and my many others."

Hawkmoth pondered over what he was told, before noticing the last wing on his Miraculous was glowing, close to his transformation from giving out. "I'd be taking a huge risk by allowing him to remain here. His presence threatens all I've worked for."

"And yet, it seems you're not done much with your own enemies as well. You have much to lose, and yet much to gain, don't you agree? Once I've led Sora from this world, you can continue your personal conquest." Young Xehanort grinned. "So, do we have a deal?"

Knowing he may end up regretting it, Hawkmoth relented in the young man's request. "Very well...I will do what I can to occupy him, but you better make haste with your own plans. I won't be denied my wish...the thing I want the most." he said as he turned toward the door in the chamber as he descended down the stairs.

Young Xehanort looked on as Hawkmoth vanished into the shadows of the stairs as he grinned on. "It won't really matter what your desire is. I will ensure my older self obtains the power he seeks, and in the end, your venture will be pointless. But if you do happen to obtain what you seek, will you be able to see it, or will darkness consume you before you even get the chance?" he huffed out softly before walking back into the Dark Corridor.

As Hawkmoth made his way to the bottom of the stairs, he touched his Miraculous as his transformation wore off. "Nooroo, confinement." he commanded as a lavender light attempted to move away from his Miraculous, only to be pulled in by it. It was the only way to ensure his idenity would be hidden. If Nooroo were to escape, it would jeopardize everything.

As he walked through the threshold of the door into an office, Hawkmoth no longer existed at the moment as hands moved to his suit and pulled out a pair of glasses before sliding them on as he sat down at the large desk in the room.

Hawkmoth was gone, and in his place was Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

Deep within the The Castle That Never Was was the hallowed room aptly named Where Nothing Gathers. Nothing but a vast amount of white filled the room, while a gathering of thirteen tall thrones stood at the core of the room as Master Xehanort, perched atop the highest of all the thrones, grinned at the return of his younger self.

"I take it you've done as I asked?"

"Indeed. I've ensured Sora won't be a hindrance to us for a while, and as for the Heartless, I released them into the world as you asked. They've already been drawn to a powerful individual who seeks to use them for his own needs. He'll see to it Sora is kept busy for the time being."

"Excellent. It shouldn't take long to prepare everything. I doubt we'll keep the boy there long." Master Xehanort chimed back.

Young Xehanort looked up at his older self with wonder. "Why was it you desired me to take the Heartless to that world, anyway? It it one they cannot find themselves?"

"It's quite the opposite. They are aware of the world's presence, yet they've never been able to enter that realm until now." he replied as he place his head against the knuckle of his hand.

"What's so different this time? We are one in the same, so I know you must have an ulterior motive."

"In due time." Master Xehanort smirked. "So...what of this individual you found?"

"He's apparently been creating chaos in his own world. The fool seeks to use the Heartless to wipe out his enemies and take the power they possess to fulfill his desires. The darkness will take him before that happens. And even IF he manages to attain his goal, once the χ-blade is forged, anything he has done will be meaningless. He's simply a pawn in the palm of our hands."

"Well...let us hope this pawn of ours manages to give the boy a good run. After all, it would be a pity for one of my thirteen darkness to die so easily." Master Xehanort chuckled lightly as he laid his arms atop the rests of his throne.

* * *

And with that, our small detour comes to a close. I hope this somewhat makes up for the whole vanishing act, but at least you all now have an insight as to why the Heartless are in Paris, and why Xehanort has targeted it, but this is all you get for now, but don't worry, the reasoning will be brought up as the second half starts up. Granted I don't know how much longer the first half will last; at the most, I at LEAST want to try to get two more chapters after Chapter 3, but if not, then I'll just have to make Chapter 4 even longer to wrap things up before we continue on into the story's finale.

So until next time, this is BassDS logging out, and looking forward to hearing from all you and pleasing you as much as I can with this story.


End file.
